Done No Harm
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Request fic for BeastBoy'sMINE. Noah sees a chance to touch Rex in a way he has always wanted and knowing Rex would never let him, he takes his shot. Warning: DubCon between minors! DOON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. NOEX RexXNoah slash.


This is a request fic from BeastBoy'sMINE, who asked for a Dom!Noah Noex story. I know that it is not my usual kind of story, but I welcomed the challenge. I hope I don't disappoint you, darling!

**Warning this contains dubious consent of a minor (16 year old) with another minor (17 year old.) If this is something that you are not interested in please DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I am not responsible for you choosing to read on and then deciding mid-way through that you don't like it and want to flame me. You brought it on yourself. **

**Done No Harm**

"We must be the dumbest teenagers on the planet," Noah said as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand before wiping his hand on his basketball shorts.

"Why do you say that?" Rex panted. He was crouching in a defensive position, waiting for Noah to try and shoot the ball.

"Because we are the only ones outside in the middle of a heat wave," Noah stated and placed the ball at his feet so he could take off his shirt.

Rex stared mutely at Noah as the blond pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it near the base of the basket. "It's fine. It'll be dark soon so it will cool down." He watched as Noah's pecs moved and flexed as he took a few practice bounces.

He hadn't realized he was as staring until Noah said: "See something you like?"

Rex made a face. "Yeah, me stealing the ball," he said returning to his defensive crouch.

Noah laughed and shook his head. "Not in a million years." Noah insisted.

"You never know. I may surprise you."

"Well, I guess _statistically _you could get the ball from me, but it seems unlikely."

"See, even you admit it."

"In a backhand comment sort of way, you are right." Noah grinned. He was in the process of bouncing the ball when he suddenly took off, heading straight for Rex.

Rex felt the jolt of excitement he normally got when he had to act fast unexpectedly and was paralyzed to the spot for a moment; it was all Noah needed.

The blond rushed into the EVO and did a lay-up and bumped into Rex, knocking the EVO onto the court floor. The ball went into the basket and Noah shouted in triumph.

"Take that Salazar!" Noah jeered as he went to get the ball.

"That was definitely a foul," Rex said, holding the side of his head where it had hit the ground.

"I'm sorry man," Noah apologized with a grin. He knelt down next to Rex and placed a hand over Rex's. "Let me take a look." He said gently lifting Rex's hand away from his face.

Rex let him.

Noah suddenly pushed a finger down on the cut. Rex grimaced and hissed in pain. "Fuck, Noah."

Noah instantly pulled his hand away. "Sorry." Noah said, but his voice sounded odd, sort of strained. There were red splotches on his cheeks and throat. "Sorry," he apologized again. "You should use your shirt to stop the bleeding."

"It's fine. No harm done." Rex smiled, trying to reassure his friend.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, it takes a lot more to hurt me."

"Yeah?" Noah asked, his brow twitched up in mild interest.

"You're kidding right?" Rex asked incredulously. "I'm an EVO."

"I know that. I ask because there are all kinds of ways to be hurt."

Rex frowned in confusion. "I'm not following you."

Noah looked at him in, his eyes unfocused as his thoughts consumed him. Rex left him to his thoughts and started to remove his shirt when Noah once again placed a hand over his.

"Noe?"

"Maybe I could show you instead." Noah replied.

"Show me what?"

"This," was all Noah said and started to lift Rex's shirt for him.

"Noe!"

"Shush," Noah snapped, impatiently. Rex tensed at the sound of his best friend's voice. It sounded like colder, meaner version of the Noah he knew.

"Lift your arms." Noah instructed and lifted his leg from his position beside Rex and over the EVO's lap so he could straddle Rex's legs.

Without really knowing why he was listening Rex raised his arms up. Noah pulled Rex's shirt over his head and then he smirked, and Rex knew he was in trouble.

Noah grabbed the shirt in the middle and pulled. Rex's arms were stuck in the shirt and the motion made Rex's arms go backward. "Noah what…" he started to ask but then winced as Noah pulled his arms back even more. Rex leaned back until his was completely prone on the warm asphalt, trying to alleviate the tension in his arms.

"Shut up," Noah said, looking Rex up and down in silent apprehension. "Just let me do this so I can stop thinking about it," he pleaded. He looked so sad that instead of getting upset at him Rex found himself wanting to know more.

"What is it that you want to do?" Rex asked, fearing the answer.

"I want to touch you like this." Noah started with light touches at Rex's ribs. Goose flesh appeared immediately as Rex responded to Noah's touch. "I've admired you for a long time, you know." The blonde continued as his fingers ran over the Hispanic EVO's chest. Rex's breath hitched and his back arched off the ground.

Noah chuckled in delight. "You are such a naughty boy, aren't you Salazar?" Noah asked. "Look how hard your nipples have gotten and I haven't even touched them yet. You are so responsive. Much more so than I thought you would be. I am going to thoroughly enjoy this. Besides it may be the last thing I do." He added sadly.

"If you let me go now I promise I won't be mad at you. It'll be like it never happened. We can still be friends, but I swear if you don't stop…" he gasped as Noah drug a fingernail over a nipple.

"I want to believe you, I really do, but we both know there is no returning to the way things were after this."

The thought of Noah rubbing and sucking him sent a shiver through him. "Noah, stop."

Noah leaned forward to whisper into the EVO's ear. "You keep telling me to stop when it's obvious your body want this." He insisted and rolled his hips against Rex's; both boys moaned.

"Stop. No-ah!"

"How can I stop when you make such naughty sounds?" Noah asked, licking the shell of Rex's ear. "Admit it you want this just as much as I do, maybe even more."

Rex managed to shake his head. "No, I don't. I don't want this," but even to him his pleas sounded hollow, and judging by the grin on his face; Noah thought so, too.

"You can't fool me Rex," Noah declared. "I know you too well. I know that if you really wanted to you could build your _Big Fucking Sword_ and cut through your shirt and make your escape."

Rex blinked. Noah was right. Rex was the super powered EVO, he should be able to break away from Noah's grip; so then, why hadn't he? "I don't want to hurt you," Rex weakly threatened.

"I know," Noah said. There was something in the blond's tone that suggested that he believed him. "I know," Noah repeated and without warning, leaned forward and took one of Rex's nipples into his mouth.

Rex bucked his hips at the sensation. "Gah!" Rex tilted his head back in surprise and expanded his chest.

Noah hummed, his lips vibrating over Rex's chest making his breath hitch. "Uh, No-wah," Rex moaned, his head shaking from side to side. His legs kicked as he tried to break free from Noah's grip but it only made the blond move against his crotch. Noah leaned up and put a hand over Rex's forehead and held him down.

"Stop moving. I really don't want to cum in my jeans; do you?"

Rex froze at Noah's crude words. This wasn't Noah. The Noah he knew wouldn't be doing this to him. But Noah wasn't the only one that was acting unusual; Rex could feel his body responding to Noah's touch. No one had ever touched him like this and it shamed him that his body was betraying him as it craved more of Noah's treatment.

"Or maybe you do," Noah said and began moving his lower half in small circles "Does the feeling of me rubbing against you turn you on?"

"No," Rex lied and felt his face heat up as he blushed.

"Liar," Noah said and kissed down the side of Rex's neck. "You forget Rex; there is no one who knows you better than me. There is no one that loves like I love you." Noah said but then stopped as if he was just as surprised as Rex was by the declaration.

Rex woke with a start. He heart hammering in his chest and his breath coming in gasps. Morning sunlight streamed into the room. He was safe in his bed. He felt the body next to him shift and a familiar arm come pop out under the comforter and a hand land on the center of the EVO's chest.

"You okay?" Noah asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I was just dreaming about the first time you ever told me you loved me," Rex said with a sly smile.

Pink bloomed over Noah's cheeks and he buried his head in the side of Rex's pillow. "Ugh, don't remind me. I was completely out of my mind. I can't believe you had talked me into role playing with you."

"I was just trying to make things fresh. I was really into it, if you remember." Rex encouraged and rolled onto his side to face his blond. "You are a very good actor. Maybe you should go pro, though I don't think I'd want to share your skills with the world."

Noah peaked out from the pillow, one eye staring at the man he loved. "Shut up," he said and reached behind him and pulled his pillow out and hit Rex in the face with it.

"Hey, it was a compliment. You don't have to beat me up."

"If I remember correctly, it takes more than that to harm you." Noah teased, and leaned forward to kiss his lover of over five years.


End file.
